


Rest and Recuperation

by statisticsfag



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticsfag/pseuds/statisticsfag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wanted to write before "graduating" to Phantom Pain era. Basically 7 pages of detailed smut with a plot thin enough to see through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Recuperation

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic, edited by myself, apologizing for errors, typos, etc. etc.

It was actually Snake’s idea to take a night off for some R&R, just for the two of them. At first he had suggested that there was some intel to be gathered at a hotel in Costa Rica, but there was no fooling Kazuhira Miller in business matters. Miller had at first objected fiercely, pointing out the strategic weakness in vacating the base from both commanders simultaneously. But after several rounds of reassurances from both Snake and other high-ranking staff members - who were told the top secret intel mission story - they compromised leave the base in heightened alert for the time they were gone. Miller couldn’t deny that it felt good getting off the base for a while. Snake’s missions carried him out into the wild, but Miller was mostly stuck on the base, running the business.

The hotel room wasn’t grand by any means. The interior decorator had clearly a love for yellows, browns and oranges, ranging from the Indian red curtains that were pulled across the windows to the yellow ochre covers. The only exception was the slightly tattered light blue carpet covering the floor. Large, diamond shaped patterns painted the brown walls, lined with teak paneling. The same pattern repeated on the covers of the king-sized bed where the two commanders currently lay. The soft, yellow lights on either side of the bed gave the room a slightly stuffy atmosphere.

It was strange, Kaz thought, for them to just lie on a soft bed like this, freshly showered after their trip. Both of them were clad in only their underwear, all other accessories – including Snake’s eye patch - discarded. After the mutual hand job in the small shower, Kaz hadn’t really expected any more amorous activities.

After all, their previous encounters had been few and far between. Mother Base didn’t run itself, not to mention that Snake was often out on missions. And there were times when there was an opportunity for intimate relations, but they were just too tired. So mostly their couplings had been desperate, hungry kisses with helping hands on both sides, with the occasional blowjob between paperwork and mission preps. They rarely had time or energy for penetrative sex.

But maybe Snake wanted more tonight, judging from the way he pulled Kaz close, carding sensually through his still moist blonde hair. Neither of the men could put to words what their relationship was. Both had come to care for each other deeply during the past months beyond the line of duty, until the tension had finally burst after a particularly dangerous mission. Maybe neither wanted to formulate what they had, as if somehow saying it out loud would make it real and true, therefore something that could end and be taken away. If they just went with it, never saying the words out loud, they could both deny that their personal relationship ever existed.

Quietly talking about topics that didn’t really matter, with Kaz doing most of the talking; he smoothed silkily his hand over Snake’s strong thigh. Sparsely covered with dark hair and scars alike, his body was a contrast to Kaz’s. The younger man had his share of scars too, but with little to no body hair due to his Asian blood. They both fell quiet for a moment, just looking at each other, enjoying the rare closeness. Kaz lifted his upper body so that their faces aligned; gently running his fingers on the ugly scar that covered Snake’s right eye socket. Many other soldiers would have deemed their careers over at losing an eye, but not Snake. Kaz had never seen his commander be at a disadvantage because of it. He had simply adapted his actions to better suit is somewhat restricted vision. Maybe that was why Snake continued to thrive as a mercenary even at his age; he could always adapt to the situation and survive.

Kaz licked his lips and placed a soft, almost chaste kiss on Snake’s lips. His commander responded by cradling the blonde head with both hands, kissing the full lips offered to him, moving against them slowly, deliberately. Kaz seemed to be more in a hurry, already licking the seam of Snake’s lips, asking permission. Snake opened his mouth just enough to lick Kaz’s bottom lip, before catching it between his own, suckling gently. This was so strange, Kaz thought as the soft kiss turned open mouthed and tongues were introduced to the dance, lapping and laving at each other’s mouths. Kaz dived in Snake’s mouth, exploring the warm space, entwining their tongues in a lazy rhythm.

Snake pulled back with a half-smile, staring intently with that blue eye of his. Kaz just hummed in approval and continued placing kisses on Snake’s face, his forehead, the scar on his eye, nibbling on the lobe of his ear with his lips. He peppered Snake’s neck with wet kisses, grazing his teeth on the spot just above his collar bone. He pushed his knee between Snake’s thighs, and this earned him a groan from his commander, who started smoothing Kaz’s back with his large hand. Trying to urge him on, Kaz let his hand wander southwards across the expanse of Snake’s chest and stomach, feeling all that warm skin, finally fondling his cock through the cotton underwear. To his pleasure he discovered that Snake was already half-hard from the kissing alone. Lifting his lips back to kiss Snake’s own, he rolled on top of him, beginning to slowly grind their growing erections together.

The sweet friction caused both men to groan, so Kaz put a little more effort to the frottage, a little more pressure. He felt the arousal take hold of him, making him feel a little light-headed. Even through their underwear, the feeling of sensitive organs moving across each other was exhilarating. Like a promise of what was to come, when they would remove the barriers of cloth. A flush started to spread from Kaz’s face downward to his chest and shoulders and he slipped his fingers under the waistband of Snake’s underwear, but got his hand swatted away. Instead, Snake flipped Kaz on his back, reversing their position, and resumed kissing the younger man, now with more fervor. Growing impatient, Kaz slipped his hands to their groins, rubbing both of them as if to confirm his eagerness to move forward. But Snake only moved his body lower, repeating the same wet kisses on Kaz’s neck that he had received before.

“Not that I’m complaining…” Kaz started, when the older man focused the attention of his lips to Kaz’s chest, licking and sucking at his nipples. Kaz let out a loud breath, his skin prickling. “But why are you going so slowly?”

Snake looked up with his remaining blue eye and dropped his focus even lower on Kaz’s body, palming his now fully hard cock. “It’s a suitable birthday activity,” Snake answered between mouthing at Kaz’s cock. Kaz sat up on his elbows, eyeing the man between his legs suspiciously. “Uh, Boss, my birthday isn’t for a while yet,” he said almost apologetically, though he felt somewhat annoyed at Snake’s lapse.

The mercenary looked up again, caressing the smooth skin between them, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Who said it was _your_ birthday?”

Kaz blinked, stunned. Now that he thought about it, Snake had left out his date of birth in his personnel file, only listing the year he was born.

“Oh! Well, happy birthday then. I wish you’d told me beforehand, I would’ve gotten you a present.”

The older man grabbed Kaz’s waistband and began to kiss his way downwards, hearing Kaz’s biting back a moan. Apparently bent on teasing tonight, he ceased his actions in Kaz’s crotch and came up to kiss his face again. Kaz spread his legs and wrapped them around his boss’ waist, rocking their cocks together. With a groan, Snake thrust against the hot body beneath him, capturing Kaz’s lips on every upstroke.

“I’m having _you_ as my present,” Snake declared in a husky tone. The lust in his voice didn’t go unnoticed by Kaz, and he moaned quietly into their kiss, shivering. He found it strange that he would be at the receiving end of so much pleasure, as usually he would use the birthday trick to _receive_ extra attention instead of giving it, but maybe Snake was planning on turning the tables soon. There definitely seemed to be a plan here in motion, but Kaz wasn’t privy to the details of it. He decided to trust his commander in this too and just accept what he was offered.

Snake picked up the pace, thrusting against Kaz like he was thrusting _in_ him. The facsimile was surprisingly arousing to Kaz, who was quickly panting under his commanders skillful moves. Again, Snake slowed the pace to prevent them from moving on too fast. The blonde pressed up frustrated kisses, nipping on Snake’s lower lip, inhaling his heady scent. Renewing his efforts, he reached again between them, this time cupping Snake’s balls, squeezing them gently. His revenge had the desired effect and had Snake in turn groaning and panting, closing his eye.

Relenting, Snake lowered himself between the blonde’s legs, slowly pulling free Kaz’s hardness. Eagerly lifting his hips, Snake pulled the underwear off him completely, throwing them on the floor unceremoniously. He tugged Kaz’s cock lazily a few times, before finally sinking down on it, enveloping the member in the wet heat of his mouth. Kaz hissed and craned his neck downward, wanting to see as much as possible. The sight of his commander, the gruff man who everyone looked up to, settled between his legs and working his mouth around Kaz’s cock was always a sight to behold. Sometimes he wondered how Snake had become attracted to him of all people, as he doubted there was many a person who would refuse his commanders advances. Everyone on the base looked up to him, some might say even revered him, even if he kept a professional distance.

Kaz felt the need to close his eyes, but couldn’t. Snake rewarded him with a glance before setting a pace to his movements, wrapping his reddened lips tightly around Kaz’s cock, sucking on the upstroke with hollowed cheeks. The feel of Snake’s stubble against the sensitive skin of his groin had ceased to be a strange one, instead the prickly sensation now helped Kaz ground himself and resist jerking his hips. He clenched and unclenched his hands as Snake continued to worship his cock with his mouth, coming up to lick a long stripe on the underside. Correcting his position, Snake bobbed his head, taking more and more of Kaz’s length into his mouth until the spongy tip hit the back of his throat.

Kaz’s panting was rougher now, with a slight sheen of sweat forming on his skin. His hand skid up and down Snake’s biceps and he let out a truly indecent sound as Snake briefly deep throated him, coming up with a lecherous grin. He’s teasing the living daylights out of me, Kaz realized. Maybe he wants to torture me as his present…

His thoughts were interrupted when Snake sat up and collected two pillows from the bed. He piled them on top of each other and patted them down, signaling the blonde man to take his position on the pillows. Kaz lifted an eyebrow, not exactly sure how his commander wanted him on the pillows, so he got on all fours and let Snake arrange the pillows under his crotch. His shoulders were pressed down on the mattress, leaving his round ass high in the air. Snake grabbed his buttocks roughly with both hands, kneading hard. “I love your ass,” he ground out and let his hands wander up Kaz’s pliant body.

Kaz let out a muffled moan into the mattress, feeling another shiver making his way across his skin. But that word evoked a thought in his head. This didn’t feel like sex, at least not the kind of sex they were used to having. This felt more like… _making love._ The sudden realization had him panicking a little, because how was that possible? Making love sounded somehow… serious?

He never found out where that particular train of thought was going when he suddenly felt the hotness of Snake’s breath at his hole. Snake was going to rim him? Kaz wasn’t sure how he felt about that, his gut reaction being that the action would probably be uncomfortable for both parties. He was open for new experiences though, so he held his tongue and tried to relax.

Snake began slowly, placing soft kisses near his entrance, smoothing and kneading his globes. At the first lick directly on the puckered muscle, Kaz jumped in surprise. It was definitely a strange feeling, one he was still unsure about. Snake went back to wet kisses, darting his tongue out for a lick and returning to kissing his ass. Slowly Kaz began to warm up to the warm wetness lapping at his asshole, relaxing further. Sensing this, Snake pushed his tongue inside the younger man, earning a yelp and a gasp. He alternated between kissing and licking the outside of Kaz, hands still firmly clutching his cheeks apart, and delving in with his tongue. Kaz was really starting to enjoy himself, tentatively grinding down on the soft pillows underneath his cock, letting Snake fuck him with his tongue. Having Snake suck him off was great, but having Snake eat him out was definitely something he’d request in the future as well. He rocked minutely against the pillows, moaning quietly. He wondered if he could get off like this, rubbing himself against the pillow with Snake’s face buried in his ass. It felt like a real possibility, or threat.

Suddenly he felt his commander retreat from his position, and soon heard the rustle of fabric as Snake finally was divested of his briefs. Patting around on the bed, he found what he was looking for tucked away in a corner under the cover. Kaz felt dizzy with want already, and he wasn’t even prepared yet. He had half a mind to tell Snake to skip the lube and just fuck him already, but bit his lip and waited patiently. Tonight was all about Snake and what he wanted; no matter how irritatingly slow he was proceeding. Kaz looked behind him and swallowed seeing his boss’ cock fully hard.

“Uh, Boss…”

Snake himself had said earlier that his large size was both a blessing and a curse, a comment which Kaz didn’t fully understand before the first time he was being penetrated by it. It didn’t _look_ that big, but taking the head in felt like a baseball bat crammed up his ass. Fumbling through it, they had somehow finished nonetheless, with Kaz staying away from desk work for a few days afterwards. The pain didn’t make it seem worthwhile, but Kaz wanted to please his boss so he did some research on the matter. Apparently, if Snake penetrated him when he wasn’t fully erect yet, it would be easier on Kaz and his sore ass.

That was not going to be the case tonight; the younger man realized and pressed his face against the pillow. Seeing his anxiety in the tense lines of Kaz’s body, Snake caressed his back and buttocks with his free hand.

“Don’t worry Kaz, I’ll loosen you up better this time,” he said and bent to place a kiss on his lower back. Unscrewing the cap on the tube of lube, he made good of his promise, using both his fingers and his tongue, spit and lube to prepare his lover. Kaz hummed in pleasure at all the attention he was getting, shuddering at the sensations running up his spine. Snake was very careful in his preparations, watching carefully for signs of discomfort from his partner before adding a finger, trying to spread him wider. By the time Snake could thrust three lube-slicked fingers in and out with relative ease, Kaz was positively shaking, his panting mixed with groans and gasps.

“Just get in me already,” he pleaded, “otherwise I’ll come way too soon.” Snake had wanted to add a fourth finger and maybe his tongue in the mix as well, but he could read Kaz’s body language well enough to realize he wasn’t exaggerating. The discomfort would probably pull him back from the edge somewhat.

Abandoning the near-empty tube, Snake wiped his hand on the sheets and pulled Kaz closer, lining himself up. Kaz’s hole was glistening with lube and spit, so Snake placed a hand on his lower back, and guided his cock with his other hand.

At the stretch of his ring of muscle, Kaz tensed and let out a shuddering breath. There was a lot of discomfort, but very little pain this time. Maybe no amount of prepping in the world would be enough to make this a pleasurable experience, Kaz thought, getting the mushroom head inside him. Murmuring quiet words of reassurance, Snake slowly slid in deeper, listening closely to Kaz’s moaning of both pleasure and pain.

“Sorry, I’ll wait,” Snake huffed, keeping his hips absolutely still. His hands soothed the trembling body of his sub commander, trying to will him into relaxation.

“H-How does it feel like?” Kaz groaned, wishing for any kind of distraction from the discomfort spreading in his ass. Snake swallowed hard and rubbed circles on Kaz’s hips.

“It feels amazing. You’re so hot around me, coiling tight around my cock,” Snake obliged in an almost uncharacteristic bout of eloquence, trying to explain the various sensations that engulfed him. Kaz let out a moan at the words and relaxed slightly, letting Snake slide in deeper.

“It feels like your ass is swallowing my cock and that twitching… You know what? Being in you is even better than being in a cardboard box,” he quipped with a chuckle. Kaz let out a huff of laughter himself.

“Wow, Boss, that’s pretty high praise,” he breathed, but felt a lot less tense. The discomfort had somewhat abated with the tension, and Kaz tentatively rocked back his hips to let Snake know as well. His commander pulled out a little, and slowly pushed back in; kneeling between Kaz’s spread legs and continued rubbing his sweat-sheened body. Gradually the sounds leaving Kaz’s mouth sounded more like pure pleasure, his face scrunching up, mouth hanging open. Snake took this as encouragement and began thrusting earnestly, moving his hips in a wider motion, but still at a slower pace. He watched the muscles on Kaz’s back ripple with each thrust, deeply inhaling the musky smell that was beginning to permeate the room.

Kaz let out a soft cry as Snake picked up the pace, rocking his hips more frantically now. This was definitely worth the initial trouble, he thought, soon drowning in pleasure. They just had to make sure Kaz was properly loosened up beforehand. The feeling of Snake’s hot member filling him up again and again was tantalizing, especially when he accidentally brushed against Kaz’s sweet spot now and again. He pulled the pillows from underneath him, giving him access to his own cock. But he wasn’t going to stroke himself, instead he grasped himself tightly to prevent any accidents as Snake really started pounding into him. His moans rose in pitch and volume, drowning out the wet squelches coming between their hips, until Snake slowed down his movements to a languid pace, ebbing them both away from the peak.

Both men were breathing hard during the slow interlude, Kaz arching his spine in a delicious curve. Snake bent down flush against him, kissing Kaz’s neck and shoulders, tilting his chin to place kisses wherever he could reach. Kaz could only gasp quietly at the soft touch of lips on heated skin, such a contrast against the hardness filling him elsewhere. He ground his hips wantonly against Snake’s, who rewarded him with a few hard thrusts, before Kaz’s erratic panting turned into outright moaning again. It was obvious that Snake wanted to prolong this for as long as possible, always slowing down or downright stopping whenever Kaz started to shiver and gasp too much. Kaz twisted his body, propping himself on his hands, reaching for his commander’s face for a kiss. Snake responded eagerly with a hot, open mouthed kiss, running his tongue along the sensitive corner of Kaz’s mouth. “Fuck me,” he exhaled. Snake pressed him down against the mattress with the weight of his body and obliged by fucking him into the mattress.

“Deeper, ahh- - fuck me deeper, deep—“ Kaz’s plead ended with a keen as Snake adjusted his angle and did just what was asked of him. In his feverish haze, Kaz thought that if he slid his hand under his stomach, he could feel the tip of Snake’s cock pushing inside him. He felt split wide open, both physically and mentally. All the foreplay had him strung tight which only served to heighten the sensations attacking him, the give of the mattress underneath him, the feel of Snake’s hot body pressing itself flush against him, the rough panting and groans his commander couldn’t help letting out.

Kaz was dizzy for it, begging between moans and whimpers for Snake to fuck him, trying to convey how good it felt for him. Snake thrust right against his prostate, making Kaz suddenly jolt and tighten around him, muscles quivering. Snake kept alternating between hard thrusts and slower, more relaxed rolls of his hips, effectively keeping away their releases. At times he would stop altogether and lean on Kaz, letting his breath ghost on Kaz’s neck before resuming. Kaz wasn’t sure how much of this sweet torture he could take anymore, knowing full well that his commander’s stamina exceeded his own.

“Boss,” he rasped, out of breath, “I can’t hold it anymore!” He immediately regretted his honesty, because instead of stroking Kaz’s cock to completion, the bastard pulled out of him completely, leaving Kaz feeling the sore emptiness in his ass. He keened in frustration, turning to face his boss.

“I want you to come on my cock,” Snake blurted out, his entire upper body flushed bright red.

“What? Snake, I don’t think I can do that,” Kaz replied, brushing sweaty hair away from his face.

Snake had a pleading look in his eye. “At least give it a try?” he cooed while caressing Kaz’s thighs. After a moment of thinking, Kaz nodded and was rewarded with fervent kisses raining on his mouth, his cheek, his nose. He was afraid he would disappoint his partner, because this was also something he hadn’t done before.

Snake positioned himself again between Kaz’s legs, this time with Kaz on his back, and slowly pushed in. He grabbed hold of the knees on his either side and continued his thrusting. Kaz mewled softly below him, clearly enjoying this position more. It allowed more maneuverability for Snake’s part, and he intended to find the angle that would really make Kaz scream.

Snake had Kaz moaning and panting in no time at all, and shifted the position of his hands to gently press Kaz’s legs forward, folding him in half. Kaz let himself be positioned at his commander’s will, finding it easier to forget about the pressure he was placed under with Snake’s request. Among everything else he savored during sex – the glazed over look in Snake’s eye, the desperate sounds he made, the way his hair clung to his neck – was the undivided attention he got from Snake. When they were working together, there was always something else present, either another person in the form of soldiers or prisoners, or the omnipresent mission which was always more important than anything else. But right now, there was no mission, no Cipher, no one else around, and Kaz didn’t even have to stifle his voice in fear or half the base hearing how his boss truly affected him.

His body jerked again when Snake brushed against his prostate, but that seemed to be what Snake was waiting for. He pressed Kaz’s legs a bit more forward and drove in with renewed vigor, expertly pressing against Kaz’s sweet spot with every thrust. Kaz was soon trembling all over, feeling the tight coil in his abdomen, needing to come. Automatically he reached for his cock, wanting to come as soon as possible, but Snake quickly removed the hand. Kaz couldn’t believe how strong and intense the feeling of being pounded into so hard was, starting to believe in the possibility that he could come without touching himself, if the alarming puddle of pre-cum on his stomach was anything to go by. He felt his orgasm creep closer and closer, but not quite reaching it. It felt like the harder he tried to reach it, the further away it escaped him.

But then Snake adjusted his position just a fraction of an inch and Kaz’s vision went blurry at the edges at every thrust.

“Harder, harder, harder!!” he begged without realizing that the loud howls came from his throat. Snake answered by putting all his strength into burying himself in Kaz’s hot body, finding it hard to keep himself from spilling when Kaz finally started coming. Kaz’s screaming rose in loudness with each thrust, until Snake could feel Kaz spasm and convulse around him, his cock sputtering out ribbon after ribbon of hot seed on his stomach and chest. For a moment, Kaz was completely silent, mouth hanging open, but soon erupted in a high-pitched whimper when Snake still hadn’t stopped his thrusting.

“Oh my god,” he exclaimed weakly, his cock twitching out the last drops of semen, milked out by Snake’s seemingly everlasting thrusts. Kaz kept swallowing hardly, wailing and panting as Snake subdued his pace and finally pulled out. Small shocks kept traversing his body, jerking his muscles. After a few minutes, when his brain was slowly coming back online, he truly realized that he had just had a mind-shattering orgasm without so much as a finger on his cock. The feeling was amazing, he thought as he shakily crawled up to his knees to wrap his arms around Snake, kissing him sloppily.

“How do you want it?” he asked shakily, feeling Snake’s rock-hard cock jutting against his thigh. He got his answer by way of fingers pressing into his mouth, encouraging Kaz to lick and suck at them. Managing a mischievous look, Kaz pushed his commander down on his back and licked his lips before getting to work. He took Snake’s cock in his fist, running his hand up and down, feeling the heaviness of it. His own body felt so incredibly lax now, like he could melt into the bed. Kaz bent down and pressed a sloppy kiss to the head of Snake’s cock, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head. The wanton sounds Snake was making made him look up and make eye contact as he wrapped his swollen lips around Snake’s twitching hardness.

Snake’s cock was still wet with lube, so Kaz wasted no time in creating a rhythm, bobbing his head enthusiastically. Snake’s lower body jerked upwards when he wrapped his hand around the rest of his slick length and worked his hand and mouth in a fluid tandem. He could hear Snake’s groaning intensify in frequency, so Kaz added a little more suction to his work, letting Snake thrust minutely into his wet mouth. It didn’t take long for Snake to reach his peak, coming with a roar inside Kaz’s mouth. He tried to swallow as much of it as possible, but some leaked out of the corners of his mouth, dripping on Snake’s abdomen. Kaz kept gently sucking and tugging on his commander’s cock, drawing out all the come he had to release. He gave a final lick at the head of Snake’s cock before dragging himself up for a kiss. Snake licked sloppily at the insides of Kaz’s mouth, tasting himself there. Tongues massaging together, they kissed and kissed, heartbeats slowing down.

“We should probably take another shower,” Snake grimaced, looking down at the mess between their bodies. Kaz kissed him in response and started for the ensuite bathroom. In between gentle caressing and a lot more kissing, Kaz absentmindedly wished that his birthday would come around soon. Really soon.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, this could be the time when Huey sends the letter to the UN. I considered writing it, but eventually gave it up.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
